Irony
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Title sucks. My take on what the Doctor and the Master were thinking in "The Last of the Time Lords"


Irony

Tori: Yes I hate to admit it(coughlyingcough) but I love Doctor Who. I got the idea in my head a little while ago and decided to put it to paper so to speak. Set to "The Last of the Time Lords"

Doctor pov

"Speech"

_Master pov_

"**Other speech done by other people"**

Sad eyes watched him as he cowered away from him. Both knew what had to be said, what had to be done. But neither had enough gall to swallow their pride. He landed in front of him and crouch down to hug him.

"I forgive you,"

_Through all of this year, everything had been going according to plan. Everything he wanted was his. And everything collapsed with the utterance of three little words. He had to keep it he had to stop him._

"_My childen, protect the paradox,"_

No! This is not how it is going to end! He will not win, not this time! There is no way another year, not even a day, or another moment that he is going to rule over this farce of a world.

"Captain! The paradox machine!"

_This is not going to end like this! He will win, one way or the other! He felt the button for the transporter in his pocket and pulled it out. He will not see a years worth of work fail! There is another way! _

"No!"

He had a transporter! He won't get away! His hands gripped around the other's as they both were thrown somewhere else. He struggled to his feet to see him beckon to the weapons prepped and ready.

"_Now it ends Doctor. NOW it ends!"_

_The missiles are ready to launch now. They will destroy everything! He will not have this planet and neither will anyone else. Steam billowed as they built up the power to launch and destroy all._

"We've got control over the Valiant, you can't launch,"

There now no one will die. He can't hurt them anymore. But what is he grabbing for? Is that the Captain's time watch? What is he going to do with that, go to a different time and start all over?

"_Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this earth together, as it burns,"_

_Do you feel the fear now Doctor? Do you see what I can do? Can you see that I will always have the power over you? Why though, do you look so calm? I want to see your face twisted in fear!_

"Weapon after weapon after weapon… All you do is talk and talk and talk. But after all these years, and all these disasters, I always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me,"

I reached my hand out expectantly. I saw the hesitation, but I know he would hand it over. He will not kill himself, he is to prideful. The earth shook then and we transported back. The Captain did his job it seemed.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!"

_All the chaos happening and all are panicking and the only thing you can do is laugh. I see you, with your cocky grin, holding onto your newest 'companion' as everything shifts. You think this is over? I will watch you until your end._

"Paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning. You see? Just after the president was killed but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet earth restored. None of it happened, the rocket the terror never was,"

"**What about the spheres?"**

_Now is my chance. I must escape while everyone is distracted. He will live to see me another day, when I am back with a better plan and attack. He will not see it coming until it is too late._

"Trapped in the end of the universe,"

"**But I can remember it,"**

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, I know you must be Mister Jones, we haven't actually met,"

_When did it come to this? Now it is my turn to run. Everyone turned to see me get to the door. But that infernal captain was there to stop me and cuffed my hands together behind my back._

"**So what do we do with this one?"**

"**We kill him,"**

"**We execute him,"**

It was going to get real nasty real quick with their tempers high like this. I have to stop them before they do anything rash and might regret later. They do no need blood on their hands after all this.

"No that is not the solution,"

"**Oh, I think so. Cause all those things, they still happened. Because of him. I saw them,"**

_Death seemed welcoming now. Anything to get away from him and be able to destroy his mind. He will not own me as a prize after everything is said and done. I will not let him have that satisfaction._

"_Go on, do it,"_

No one will die today. There will be no more deaths. Not even to him. He will live another day to regret everything he has done, but he will not die today. I reach for the gun to lower it so no one will die.

"Francine, your better then him,"

_Great now that plan is useless too. Why do you always get the upper hand? You never hear it like I do. The drumming. Is that why? Since only I can hear it, you don't know what to do but help._

"_You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?"_

Indeed that is a good one. I obviously can not let you go, in fear of this happening again. So there is only one logical choice in which neither of us like, but it is the only way for you to not relapse.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only time lords left in existence,"

"**Yeah but you can't trust him,"**

"No, the only safe place for him is the Tardis,"

_I should have known. Only he would do something so ridiculous as that. You can't just kill me can you? You have to always go and make everything difficult, even in taking care of me as well._

"_You mean your just gonna…keep me?"_

Now we are on the same page. Now he understands what I am willing to do with him too. No more games, no more running from each other. We will stay together against both our wills.

"Hmm, if that is what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I have been wondering for too long. Now I have got someone to care for,"

_He is so full of-she shot me! The bitch shot me! And just when I had another idea forming too. But this could work too. Damn but it hurts. I don't know what is worse the bullet wound, or being in his arms._

"There you go. I've got you, I've got you,"

No this could not be happening. We just got everything fixed, it was going to be alright now. He just gave me his loopy smile as I held him. This could not be happening! It will not happen.

"_Always the women,"_

_Maybe a quip will distract him to not notice. He will not see what happens, until it is too late. He is too blind to notice anyway. But despite everything, there is a voice in the back of my mind worried about him. The drumming drones it out._

"I didn't see her,"

Something is wrong I can feel it. Something is not right. He seems too calm, too happy about this. He is just going to regenerate like always, to save himself, then we can go. But what is wrong?

"_Dying in your arms…happy now?"_

_I don't want to die. This is scary. But I would rather than be with him any longer. No more pain, no more fighting. We will both win in our own way. But he will be the one to lose so much more than me._

"Your not dying, don't be stupid, it is only a bullet. Just regenerate,"

He is not telling me something. This feels so wrong. He will regenerate any time now to save his own life. He will not die from something like this. All he is doing is over exaggerating.

"_No,"_

_Everything is starting to dim. Even the drumming is quieting. I can think about how mean this is, but there is no other way. This is how I will win, and you will lose Doctor. I hope you like it._

"One little bullet, c'mon!"

This is not like him. Why won't he regenerate? He will die if he doesn't. I know he doesn't want that either. He must be bluffing, he WILL regenerate, if I have to make him. Please regenerate.

"_I guess you don't know me so well…I refuse,"_

_No more pain. No more sadness. No more Doctor. I will win in my own way. I will not let him have his way. I refuse to play his game and be pulled be his strings anymore. He will lose now._

"Regenerate…just regenerate…please PLEASE…just regenerate, c'mon,"

No, no, no, not like this. No I can't lose you. You have to stay. I need you to stay. No more joking, just regenerate like you would always do and then everything will be fine. Why won't you do it?!

"_And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"_

_I am sorry Doctor. I am sorry my friend. I am sorry my Theta…but I cannot play this game any longer with you. You will grow and become stronger, but I will not. I will remain the same for you._

"You've got to, c'mon. It can't end like this. You and me all the things we have done. Axons, remember the axons? And the daleks? We're the only two left, and no one else. REGENERATE!"

No please Koschei, don't do this. I need you, we need each other. Why? Why are you doing this?! Please regenerate…There is no other way…you have to regenerate, or else you will die!

"_How about that…I win…Will it stop Doctor? The drumming…will it stop?"_

_I did this for you to be free of me…_

Why did you have to leave me…?

Tori: Ok…so yeah, I really wanted to write something and this is the first thing that popped up…as always read and…REVIEW!!


End file.
